warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Hek
The Hek is a Grineer shotgun that deals very high damage, particularly known for its relatively narrow cone compared to other shotguns. Due to this relatively tight spread, the Hek is able to perform with greater success at close to middle ranges, regardless of shotgun falloff. However, the Hek does trade its raw power and relative focused fire for its small magazine size, and generally limited crowd-control ability. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. **Currently the only shotgun capable of using both modifiers of Accelerated Blast without waste as it is the only shotgun with as a major damage type. *Narrowest pellet cone of all shotguns. *Inflicts the third highest damage per shot of all shotguns. *Longest range of all hitscan shotguns. *Least damage falloff of all shotguns excluding the Drakgoon, Kohm, and Phage, which have none. *Second fastest reload speed of all shotguns. *Can equip the Hek-exclusive Scattered Justice mod. Disadvantages: *Lower and damage – less effective against Shields and Flesh. *Very small base magazine size. *May miss enemies at point-blank range due to the length of the barrels. *Tight pellet spread may make close-quarters combat difficult. *Damage drops off over distance, as with most shotguns. Notes *The listed damage is the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 3.71 impact, 16.14 puncture, and 5 slash. Tips * Due to this gun's low magazine size, it is recommended that you focus on Rate of Fire or Reload Speed to increase overall DPS. ** Accelerated Blast is particularly effective, given the Hek's high Puncture Damage. * Ammo Stock at Rank 3 (+40%) adds two into the magazine size (for a total of 6). There is no need to upgrade the mod further as no additional rounds will be gained. ** A fully ranked Ammo Stock combined with a fully ranked Burdened Magazine will add 5 additional rounds to the magazine, giving it 9 rounds in total. * Using the Shotgun Ammo Mutation mod can help regain ammo when needed, although not as often as the full auto shotguns. * The weapon's spread cone can be shrunk by zooming in. * Equipping both Hell's Chamber and Scattered Justice will give the Hek 320% Multishot, giving it an impressive 29 pellets per shot with a 20% chance of firing a 30th pellet. This greatly improves the Hek's damage and status chance. Trivia * This weapon seems to be modeled on the main weapon of Councilor Vay Hek's Terra Frame, which fires rockets as opposed to shotgun shells. This has caused speculation as to whether the Councilor himself is merely the shotgun's namesake, or otherwise responsible for designing/commissioning it. ** Additionally, Vay Hek's only weapon was the Hek shotgun before his Update 13 rework. ** Vem Tabook uses a modified Hek that fires electric shells. * The magazine for the Hek is the cylindrical 'handle' sticking out of the side of the bottom right barrel. This raises questions as to how the shells are actually loaded into each barrel. ** It is possible that the barrel it is attached to is a tubular feeding system and not for firing, and that the other three barrels actually fire. * The Hek received a minor visual update in Update 13.4.1, which added weathering and other textures to the weapon to make it look more worn and aged, putting it in line with other Grineer weapons. Media HekCodex.png|Hek in Codex with Update 13.4.1 textures. Hek.jpg HekColoured.png Warframe_2013-07-21_06-47-09-12.jpg 2013-123.jpg 2014-10-28_00001.jpg Warframe - Hek Shotgun Spotlight - Beta 7.9.0 Warframe New Hek Reload Animation Warframe HEK Review Gameplay (Hand Canon) Warframe Hek Build Guide w Scattered Justice (U15.8.1) Warframe Builds - HEK SCATTERED JUSTICE BUILD 3 formas - update 15.16 Lets Max (Warframe) E2 - Hek and Scattered Justice! (60fps) See Also *Councilor Vay Hek, the Grineer boss who uses an over-sized version of this weapon, and may have invented it. *Vem Tabook, the leader of The Grustrag Three, uses a modified version of the Hek. *Scattered Justice, a Hek exclusive Syndicate mod. de:Hek fr:Hek Category:Grineer Category:Shotgun Category:Primary Weapons Category:Closed Beta Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons